Blessed Peace
by Kady-SN
Summary: Supernatural AU-A follow-up to "Giggles," set within our Daddy!Sam 'verse. Sam spends some one-on-one time with his eldest child, Angel. Beware, major schmoop lies ahead!


**Title: **_Blessed Peace_

**Authors:** Kadysn and PlatinumRoseLady

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Sam Winchester, as much as we'd love to. We just like making him happy. The poor man deserves it so.

**Summary:** A follow-up to "Giggles," set within our Daddy!Sam 'verse. Sam spends some one-on-one time with his eldest child, Angel. Beware, major schmoop lies ahead! (a/n: Just for added information, Dean is married to Jamie of "Monster Movie." Their first child is due soon, as is Sam and Rose's third child. If you like this 'verse and would like to read more, please leave us a review and let us know.)

**Words: **1600 or thereabouts

wWw

The brothers basically started their day with a plan. They decided to spend it just hanging out with the twins. Dean spent more time, as a rule, with Angel and Sam with Julia so they decided to switch off and have quality time with the girls. Dean bundled Julia up, along with her favorite toys, and took her with him to the park. Sam decided to spend his day with Angel, his firstborn.

Rose and Jamie were also spending the day together, the two pregnant women hanging out at Jamie and Dean's house, just talking and having a "girls' day in," watching movies, and commiserating about being pregnant.

Sam picked Angel up in his arms and walked outside, swinging the laughing child up into the air. He brought her to his chest and cuddled her close. "What would you like to play first, Angel-face?" Sam asked.

Angel thought for a moment, and smiled "Som'saults!" she cried happily.

"You want to do somersaults? Okay, sweetheart." He put her down on the lawn, and grinned as the toddler rolled and tumbled in the grass. Angel turned five somersaults, then stopped and looked up at her father.

"Da-Da twy?" She asked. Sam's smile got a little shaky – the last time he'd turned a somersault he's been...what, three years old? Maybe four?

"Um, Angel, I don't think –"

"P'ease, Da-Da?" Angel's deep green eyes had gone into Full Puppy Mode, and Sam knew he was lost. He couldn't refuse his little sprite anything when she pulled the Puppy Eyes on him.

"Okay, Daddy's going to try – but don't be surprised if Daddy falls flat on his face." Sam got down on the ground, took a deep breath – and turned out a pretty decent somersault. When he landed on his back, Angel jumped and landed on his chest.

"_Ooof!"_ The wind knocked out of him for a brief second, Sam looked up at his giggling little girl, who leaned down and kissed her Daddy on the tip of his nose.

"Da-Da siwwy!" Angel chuckled.

Once he got his breath back, Sam wheezed and agreed with his daughter. "Yeah, that's true. Daddy's definitely silly."

Angel bounced on him a couple more times, giggling when he exaggerated the 'oompfs' he released. She insisted, "Da-Da twy 'gain?"

He made a face at her. "Seriously? You want Daddy to do another one?"

Angel nodded excitedly and grabbed one of his hands and yanked at it as if she was going to get him on his feet all by herself.

Sam made a show out of it, grunting and groaning and screwing his face into weird expressions as he 'struggled' to his feet. Once he was up, he put his balled-up fists on his hips and asked, "You sure about this, munchkin?"

Angel copied his look, putting her hands on her hips too, and gave him a look that was pure Winchester. "Da-Da do it 'gain. Now."

Sam shrugged. "Ok, sweetie. Daddy'll do it again. If I do it wrong, you have to show me how, ok? You gotta teach me."

Angel thought about it a moment, then nodded. "'Kay, Da-Da."

This time, when Sam did his somersault, he purposely messed it all up, falling out of the flip before it was complete, falling squarely on his butt. When he looked up at his daughter, she was shaking her head sadly at him.

Yep. He'd been given that look before too, many times, from both Dad and Dean. He figured at least _this_time he'd gotten it on purpose. It was easier to handle that way.

Sam gave her an embarrassed smile, blowing a lock of hair out of his face. "I guess you're going have to show Daddy how, Angel."

Angel shook her head. Grown-ups – they act like they know everything, but they can't do a simple somersault. ''Kay, Da-Da. Wook!" Angel bent down and did a perfect somersault – well, perfect for a little girl, anyway. She looked over at her Daddy, tossing her dark brown hair for emphasis. Sam had to bite down on a smile – when she did that, Angel looked just like her mother, and it looked so cute.

"Alright, Daddy's going to give it a shot." This time when Sam actually did a passable somersault (it really wasn't easy with his long legs), Angel whooped and clapped. She knelt down and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"'Oo did it! Yay!"

"Yeah, Daddy just needed to watch an expert," Sam laughed. He pulled his daughter into a warm embrace, snuggling her and breathing in the scent of her baby shampoo. "Daddy loves you so much, Angel," he whispered, not trusting his voice not to crack. "So very much."

Angel cuddled closer to her Daddy. "'Ove 'oo, too, Da-Da." A mischievous smile danced over her features as she looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about, Angel?" he asked.

She ran her hands through Sam's hair. "'Oo." She replied.

"Me? What are you thinking about me?"

"Tha' Da-Da be like Ju-Ju an' me be like Ma-Ma."

Sam thought about that for a minute. "That's true. Julia acts a lot like I do, and you've got a lot of your mother's traits." Sam tipped her little head up so she was looking into his face. "But you know that Mommy and I love you and your sister both very much, right?"

"Uh-huh, me know." Angel twirled a strand of Sam's hair through her tiny fingers. She giggled, "Da-Da's hair so pwetty. Pwetty wike Ma-Ma's hair."

Sam couldn't hide the grin that split his face, making his dimples pop out. It was almost embarrassing how much attention his hair got from the ladies in his family. That was one reason why he refused to cut it all off, despite all the teasing he got from Dean over it.

He lay back on the grass and gathered Angel to lie on top of him. "Let's look at the clouds, okay sweetie?" He pointed up into the sky. "What do you see, Angel? See that?" He pointed to a cloud that, to him, had a shape that resembled Mickey Mouse. "There's Mickey!"

Angel giggled, "Tha's not Mickey, Da-Da. Tha's a kitty. Oo's bein' siwwy 'gain."

Sam used his long fingers to tickle her in the ribs. "I'm not being silly. You are!"

One thing, Sam noted with a grin, that both his daughters had inherited from their mother was that each little girl was very ticklish. Angel shrieked with laughter as Daddy's fingers began to tickle her sides. "M-me no s-siwwy!" she sputtered, not trying very hard at all to wiggle away. In fact, Angel loved it when Daddy tickled her – she always felt so happy, like there were butterflies in her tummy.

Sam continued the gentle motions. "Are you SURE you're not being silly? 'Cause only silly little girls giggle like that..."

"D-Da-Da, 'oo makin' me (_giggle_)..." She shifted a little to the side, and Sam let her go. She rolled on the grass, laughing and panting. She looked back and gave Daddy a mock glare then moved back close to him. "Gonna 'ickle 'oo back!" She poked her little fingers into Sam's side, wiggling them gently.

Sam knew he wasn't ticklish in his ribs, but his daughter didn't. Only his wife and brother knew where his touchy spots were, and he wasn't sharing. He faked it, though, letting Angel think he was very ticklish there. He whooped and hollered and caused such a fuss, he had Angel giggling right along with him.

Finally, though, the two of them calmed down and watched the clouds a little more. Angel got quiet, and Sam suspected she'd dozed off, but when he dipped his head and looked down at her, he saw she was still awake.

"You're quiet, darlin'. Are you thinking big thoughts?"

Angel's head moved against her Daddy's chest affirmatively. "Uh huh."

"What are you thinking about?" Sam reached up and began to caress his little girl's dark ringlets.

"'oo. An' Ma-Ma," replied Angel.

"Me and Mama?" Sam was a little puzzled. "What about me and Mama?"

Angel turned and looked up at him. "Izzit 'ard bein' a Ma-Ma an' Da-Da?"

Sam cuddled her and kissed her forehead. The things his precocious child thought about amazed him. "Sometimes it's hard. The world can be a big place – it's full of so much that we want you and your sister to see and share…and it's full of lots of stuff that we'd rather you never find out about. Your Mama and I have to try and decide what's best for you and your sister. That can be pretty tough." He ran his hand down through her hair – it was already touching her shoulders, it seemed to be growing longer each day. "But Mama and I are blessed that we've got such good girls like you and your sister."

"Wha's 'bessed', Da-Da?" Angel questioned.

He smiled again, bringing out his dimples. "It means we're very lucky."

"Oh." Angel processed that, then smiled up at him. "Me 'bessed too. Me got 'oo and Ma-Ma, and Ju-Ju." She kissed the hand that was gently holding her, and Sam blinked back a tear. He really was blessed with these beautiful daughters, and his lovely wife.

"Know what I think?" he said, hugging her close.

"Wha' 'oo t'ink, Da-Da?"

"I think that we've been laying here too long. I think that it's time we played some Tag."

Angel clapped and giggled, "'Kay!" She 'booped' Sam on the nose and wriggled out of his hands. "Catch me, Da-Da! 'Oo it!" She toddled away from him, her laughter trailing behind her.


End file.
